


Becoming the Color

by Scrabbles



Series: Rites of Passage [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove, Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На день рождения она получила ключ от самой важной двери в своей жизни, туфли на высоком каблуке и освобождение. Он – империю отца, собственную смерть и преображение. Оба обрели настоящую сущность и новую жизнь. Если стать взрослым означает стать свободным, то и свободу тоже. Оба пока еще и не подозревали, сколько ограничений та в себе таит. Но если быть умным, осторожным и беспощадным - настоящим хищником, то  многие ограничения можно обойти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Color

В тот вечер он лежал на дне пустого бассейна, смотрел в потолок и слушал музыку. Мысли текли лениво и бессвязно, цепляясь одна за другую и медленно сворачиваясь в спираль. Стоило закрыть глаза и потерять из виду квадраты окон на полотке, как начинало казаться, что бассейн заполняется водой, а в ней, медлительные и полупрозрачные, будто сотканные из света и электричества, плывут медузы, и огромная скользкая змея неспешно укладывается кольцами на дне, чтобы укусить, наконец, себя за хвост. Мать пришла в тот момент, когда очередная песня надрывно призывала все бросить и сбежать подальше от проблем в беззаботное, счастливое далёко. Ему некуда было бежать, не с кем и незачем. Отправившись получать свой подарок, он так и не выключил радио, и музыка звучала в пустом помещении до тех пор, пока не сели батарейки.

Тем утром она помогала чистить вареные яйца. Медленно катала их по столу, наблюдала, как скорлупа покрывается трещинками, снимала разломанную оболочку и складывала содержимое в чашку. Мелкие осколки незамеченными падали на пол. Чтобы снять оболочку, необходимо приложить усилия, но никакие усилия не помогут вернуть ей целостность. Яйцо в некоторых культурах – символ души. Сними скорлупу – и настоящая природа засияет истинными красками, которые уже ничто не сможет стереть.

На день рождения она получила ключ от самой важной двери в своей жизни, туфли на высоком каблуке и освобождение. Он – империю отца, собственную смерть и преображение. Оба обрели настоящую сущность и новую жизнь. Если стать взрослым означает стать свободным, то и свободу тоже. Оба пока еще и не подозревали, сколько ограничений та в себе таит. Но если быть умным, осторожным и беспощадным - настоящим хищником, то многие ограничения можно обойти.

Отец научил Индию стрелять и показал ей мастерство создания чучел из убитых ей животных. С людьми было проще: тело можно зарыть в землю или оставить лежать в поле у обочины дороги. Вспоминая Оливию, Роман каждый раз мучился вопросом, почему она не рассказала ему правду раньше. Питера примирили с волком внутри мать и дед, Роману пришлось постигать искусство быть нелюдем самому. Иногда нужно сделать что-то плохое, чтобы не сделать что-то худшее. Тем, кто не умеет выбирать меньшее из двух зол, приходится сразу идти до конца.

Если бы Индия могла заглянуть в глубины памяти убитого ей дяди, она бы увидела, что следы над песчаной могилой заживо похороненного им брата похожи на крылья. Те самые, контур которых она рисовала движениями тела на постели. Кровь Романа, вылившаяся из вскрытых вен, растеклась темными драконьими крыльями на стене. Он иссушил мать и примерил их, встав перед стеной и раскинув руки. Крылья бывают не только у ангелов, просто у каждого монстра они свои.

Роман часто поднимался на вершину Белой Башне и смотрел на Хемлок Гроув. Один среди врагов, один среди людей, он мог бы поселиться здесь в компании безликого персонала и доктора Прайса. Мог бы сделать Белую Башню башней одиночества и добровольного заточения. Но каждый раз он спускался вниз и ехал в фамильный особняк, чтобы провести ночь дома.

Когда все вокруг рушится, остаются семья, стойкость и верность себе. Остаются ритуалы, которые, как стальной скелет отжившего свое завода, позволят когда-нибудь построить белую башню будущего.

Роман не верил в бога и произносил молитву единственный раз в жизни – когда испугался, что Питер умрет. Питер выжил, но бог не имел к этому отношения. Теперь Роман полагался только на себя и готов был сделать все, что в человеческих и нечеловеческих силах, чтобы вернуть своего волка. 

 

***

Роман никогда не уезжал далеко от дома. Он сам себе в этом не признавался, но под городом будто лежал огромный магнит, который притягивал металл в его крови. Три года назад он не поехал в престижную школу-интернат, а после событий этой весны ни о каком университете, конечно, не могло быть и речи, не то чтобы раньше он всерьез собирался куда-то поступать. 

Все проблемы и заботы из прошлой жизни казалось мелочными и пустыми по сравнению с тем, что происходило с ним сейчас. Что он делал год назад? Предыдущее лето слилось в бесконечно долгий солнечный день в памяти – и одну короткую ночь, которую он провел с Летой. События человеческой жизни блекли и отдалялись, словно часть из них и вовсе случилась не с ним. Остались только семья, институт Годфри и Питер. Все остальное не имело значения.

Перемирие с Орденом продолжалось уже больше месяца. Смутное беспокойство и тревожное нетерпение, приглушенные противостоянием с главой «LOD» и его охотниками на нелюдей, вернулись в полной мере, как только проблема с новыми совладельцами компании перестала требовать ежесекундного внимания Романа. Поисками Питера занималось одно из лучших детективных агентств на территории США, и результат был лишь вопросом времени.

Роман научился многому за это время. Рассчитывать только на себя. Постоянно быть начеку. Носить с собой оружие. И не верить ни единому слову, если только оно не сказано под принуждением. 

Деньги и способность гипнотизировать людей творят чудеса. С помощью частного детектива, раздобывшего информацию об Ордене, Роману удалось нанять десять человек – вполне достаточно для охраны особняка и выполнения поручений. Первое, что Роман сделал, когда получил свою маленькую армию, - убедился, что они не имеют отношения к его врагам, и приказал каждому хранить верность хозяину. Теперь они физически не способны были его предать.

Святой отец очень пожалел, что недооценил наследника империи Годфри, когда Роман с наемниками, нейтрализовав по пути охрану, объявился в его личных покоях в штаб-квартире Ордена. Новый глава компании доходчиво объяснил священнику, что двадцать четыре часа давно истекли, ответа он не дождался, и, как и обещал, решил нанести визит вежливости сам. 

В следующий раз они встретились в Белой Башне за столом переговоров. Глава Ордена, в отличие от доктора Прайса, прекрасно поддавался гипнозу.

Девятнадцатого июля детектив сообщил долгожданные новости: они разыскали Питера. И Роман, не находящий себе места в пустом особняке, немедленно отправился в путь.

Он не единожды подводил Питера в прошлом, но теперь все изменилось. Теперь он контролировал ситуацию и никогда не позволил бы посадить Питера в клетку. Решил бы все проблемы и не создал новых. Рассказал бы, как отомстил за пленение Питера и как подчинил Орден. Теперь он знал монстра внутри, знал вкус свободы и бремя ответственности, переданное с кровью. У них с Питером было слишком много общего, чтобы тот продолжал прятаться.

Общие сны им больше не снились. Возможно, потому что Питер скрывался так тщательно, как умеет только хищник, чувствующий приближение облавы. Возможно, из-за того, что Роман почти не спал и плохо разделял бессознательные кошмары и грезы наяву.

Роман не знал, почувствовал ли Питер что-нибудь в момент его смерти, но собирался спросить при встрече. Может быть, нужно просто соприкоснуться вновь, чтобы восстановить разорванную связь.

***

В кабинете отца нашелся старый, потрепанный атлас автомобильных дорог. В детстве, когда большой мир еще манил его, Роман часто рассматривал потертые страницы с обведенными красным карандашом маршрутами. Потом Роман вырос, и его перестало интересовать, кто ездил по ним.

Покидать Хемлок Гроув было непривычно. Особняк Годфри располагался на северо-западной окраине города, недалеко от двести восьмого шоссе. Роман много раз ездил по этому шоссе, но никогда не удалялся от дома больше чем на сто километров. Хотя, по сравнению с тем, что за последний год произошло в его жизни, путешествие через половину континента было сущим пустяком.

Первый отрезок пути лежал по двести восьмому до семьдесят девятого и дальше на юг до границы с Западной Виргинией. Роман вспомнил, как послал по этому маршруту охотников за головами, пытавшихся захватить Питера, и, глядя на карту, решил, что нужно было отправить их еще дальше. 

Штат Пенсильвания был всего лишь тридцать третьим в США по размеру территории. Тройка – самое страшное простое число, удвоенное – признак неминуемой катастрофы. Раньше Роман пришел бы в ужас при мысли об этом, но после превращения простые числа, посланники тьмы, больше не могли навредить ему. Теперь он был с тьмой в ладах.

На семьдесят девятом можно было разогнаться до шестидесяти пяти миль в час, что Роман и сделал. Родстер слушался идеально. Он был создан для быстрой езды и за двадцать лет успел соскучиться по трансконтинентальным дорогам. Когда-то его прежний хозяин любил путешествовать.

Низко нависшие тяжелые тучи обещали ливень, на севере сверкали молнии. Гроза не смогла их настигнуть, но холодный ветер и скорость растворили тревогу и усталость не хуже дождя. 

Впервые за долгое время все вроде бы начинало налаживаться: Норман с ребенком были в безопасности, контроль над компанией – в руках Романа, и Питер не провалился сквозь землю. Он, в отличие от призрачного волка, которого им с таким трудом удалось одолеть, оставлял следы, а значит, рано или поздно они встретятся.

В Западной Виргинии ограничение скорости снизилось до 70 миль в час, но Роман разогнал родстер до 100. Радио хрипело, ловя помехи, телефон молчал. Хемлок Гроув как-нибудь проживет без него несколько дней, и Роман тоже сможет обойтись без города. Разлука не будет долгой.

На ночь Роман остановился в придорожном мотеле. Уродливая квадратная комната напоминала тюремную камеру. Роман пролежал несколько часов на неразобранной постели, не смыкая глаз, и в четыре часа утра, едва лишь начало светать, выехал на шоссе. Теперь он понимал Питера гораздо лучше. Однажды познав дорогу, нельзя не заболеть ненавистью к клеткам всех мастей. Следующую ночь он решил провести в пути, чтобы не терять времени. 

По сравнению с вчерашним днем заметно потеплело. Облака стали редеть, пока не исчезли совсем. Солнце нещадно слепило глаза, и Роман был вынужден достать темные очки. Повышенная чувствительность к свету начала проявляться еще зимой вместе с головными болями, и, хотя боли прекратились после превращения, яркий солнечный свет по-прежнему причинял неудобство.

К полудню пришлось заехать на заправку. Расплачиваясь за бензин, Роман вспомнил, что не ел и не пил ничего уже больше суток, и купил бутылку воды. Вода оказалась теплой и с химическим привкусом. От мысли о еде слегка подташнивало, зато сильно, до головокружения, хотелось крови. 

Все, что Роман только мог пожелать, он получал в изобилии и не привык себя ограничивать. Питер и жажда научили его терпению. Металлический контейнер с таблетками лежал в кармане, но там не было ничего, что помогло бы сейчас. Кровь в распоряжении Романа была только своя, пришлось довольствоваться ею. Привычный ритуал с бритвой и подушечкой большого пальца на время приглушил жажду, но полностью утолить ее могла только человеческая кровь. Придется остановиться в каком-нибудь городке по пути и решить эту проблему. Когда Роман наконец встретится с Питером, ему понадобится трезвая голова и полный самоконтроль.

Сверившись с картой, Роман решил съехать с главного шоссе, чтобы срезать часть пути. На практике это оказалось не такой уж хорошей идеей, потому что пришлось снизить скорость. Вскоре дорога преподнесла еще один сюрприз. Может быть, если бы Роман не был сконцентрирован на подавлении жажды или ехал быстрее, он бы и не заметил красную метку на желтой разделительной полосе, но в этом месте дорога как раз начала вилять из стороны в сторону, да и не учуять запах было сложно. Роман остановил машину на обочине, вышел на середину шоссе и присел на корточки над пятном. Не удержался, провел пальцами по алому на желтом, попробовал кровь на вкус. Совсем свежая. 

Цепочка из темных капель вела к обочине и терялась в зарослях высокой травы. Присматриваться и принюхиваться не было необходимости – примятые и еще не выпрямившиеся стебли показывали путь ничуть не хуже, чем кровавые отметины. Роман пошел по следу и через двадцать шагов наткнулся на труп. Тело в полицейской форме лежало лицом вниз. Из горла торчали ножницы-секатор, но умер человек не от этого. Просто не успел истечь кровью, получив пулю в затылок. 

Что-то было в этом неуловимо знакомое, что-то совсем недавнее, зацепившееся за край сознания и тут же забытое. Стоило только закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться, соленый привкус на губах тут же нарисовал картинку. Девушка в зеленом «Ягуаре», проехавшая мимо в обратном направлении, он еще подумал, от кого ей досталась такая машина. И горьковато-сладкий аромат дорогих французских духов, он не обратил на него внимания, потому что мысли были заняты другим. Там было что-то еще, то, что невозможно воспринять органами чувств. Что-то первоначальное, инстинктивное, родное, на что монстр внутри откликнулся с интересом и нетерпением.

Роман бросился к машине, завел двигатель, развернулся. 132 мили в час – для своего времени очень высокая максимальная скорость, да и сейчас родстер был очень неплох.

Зеленый «Ягуар» был припаркован на заправке, откуда Роман уехал всего полчаса назад. Роман поставил свою машину рядом. Они хорошо смотрелись вместе - пара изящных красавцев, не чета уродливым и бездушным современным собратьям. Кроме «Ягуаров» на стоянке ждали хозяев только старенький "Форд" и грузовик, от которого одуряющее пахло бензином.

Шагнув с залитой солнцем улицы в прохладную тень помещения, Роман сразу увидел ее.

Она стояла у кассы спиной к двери. Оранжевая с сиреневым шелковая блузка, слишком свободная для худенькой фигурки, была перехвачена мужским кожаным ремнем. Коричневая юбка оставляла открытыми тонкие икры, все в полузаживших царапинках, наводящих на мысль о прогулках по траве босиком. И только туфли на высоком каблуке, новые, будто вчера из коробки, выделялись из образа старшеклассницы, решившей шутки ради примерить вещи родителей.

У Оливии было несколько десятков пар таких туфель. Роман знал, сколько они стоят.

Будто почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, девушка обернулась. Внимательные темно-синие глаза, бледное лицо в обрамлении черных волос, яркие губы. Странная, завораживающая красота молодой девушки и потустороннее, нечеловеческое содержание внутри. Чуждое для людей и такое близкое истинной природе Романа.

\- Зачем ты это сделала? 

Он не планировал вот так сразу задавать главный вопрос, но любые прелюдии внезапно показались настолько лишними и бессмысленными, что ничего другого не оставалось. 

Девушка забрала сдачу и пошла к выходу. Обескураженный отсутствием реакции, Роман последовал за ней. На улице поймал за руку, развернул лицом к себе. 

\- Зачем ты это сделала?

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, – девушка попыталась освободиться, но Роман держал ее крепко. 

\- Полицейский в поле, – в горле пересохло, голос звучал хрипло. – Зачем ты его убила?

\- Он задавал неправильные вопросы. Совсем как ты. 

\- Ты убиваешь всех, кто задает неправильные вопросы?

\- Хочешь проверить на себе? - она склонила голову набок и улыбнулась уголками губ.

Непроницаемые темные глаза смотрели с вызовом, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы завести Романа, но гораздо сильнее возбуждало другое. Чутье хищника безошибочно подсказывало, что в хрупкой юной девушке живет инстинкт убийцы. Роман решил изменить тактику.

\- Тебе совсем не интересно, как я об этом узнал?

\- Расскажешь мне?

Она ударила резко, изо всех своих невеликих сил, но этого хватило, чтобы Роман выпустил ее руку. Девушка кинулась к машине. Роман увидел, как взметнулась ее юбка, услышал стук каблуков по асфальту, уловил блеск солнца в волосах – внимание утонуло в деталях, а пальцы инстинктивно сомкнулись на рукояти ножа и дернули, вынимая металл из плоти. Вкус крови во рту отрезвил.

Он настиг ее за секунду до того, как она успела прицелиться, вырвал винтовку из рук, прижал к машине, придавил взглядом. Не подчинил, просто застыл в ожидании реакции. Ее сердце билось быстро-быстро, гнало по венам горячую кровь, и его стук эхом отдавался в теле Романа. Никто так не унижал ее, не утверждал свою власть над ней силой. Для нее это в первый раз. Для него – тоже. Принуждения обычно хватало, чтобы не вступать в конфликт, но она была достойна большего. 

Она опустила глаза, проследила за тонкой алой струйкой, теряющейся под воротником рубашки и расцветающей неровным пятном на темной ткани. Цветок должен быть гораздо больше, но ручеек быстро иссяк, не дав лепесткам распуститься.

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга. Она хотела его смерти, он – заглянуть в бездну в ее голове и попробовать ее кровь на вкус. В отличие от ее желания, его было осуществимым.

\- Что за хрень здесь происходит? – раздался за спиной голос. – Эй, отпусти ее!

Роман сплюнул кровавую слюну и оглянулся. Дальнобойщика не вовремя вынесло на улицу, и теперь мужик, габаритами напоминавший грузовик, собирался вмешаться и все испортить.

\- Хочешь получить обратно? – Роман перехватил винтовку одной рукой и бросил в свою машину. – Через полчаса на том месте.

Он отстранился, позволяя девушке открыть дверку и сесть за руль.

Как только «Ягуар» тронулся с места, Роман обернулся и поймал взгляд человека. Это было несложно – тот и так во все расширившиеся от ужаса глаза смотрел на него и пятился, нашаривая дрожащими руками стену заправки. Еще шаг – и, не удержав равновесие, мужчина грузно рухнул на землю. Роман наклонился над ним: 

\- Ничего не произошло. Ты ничего не видел. Нас здесь не было. Все ясно? Кивни, если понял.

Человек послушно склонил голову, и Роман потерял к нему интерес.

Он не помнил, куда отшвырнул нож, но окровавленную сталь он нашел бы даже ночью в чистом поле. Вытерев лезвие об рукав рубашки, Роман сложил нож и спрятал в карман джинсов рядом с опасной бритвой. У него тоже были свои игрушки, просто он не привык ими делиться. 

Машина прогрелась так сильно, что прикасаться к раскаленному металлу было неприятно. Кровь на горле подсохла. Роман стер с кожи шелушащуюся темную корочку, поймал свое отражение в зеркале. Глаза слегка покраснели от солнца, но темные очки надевать не хотелось. Ему нужно было видеть ее настоящей, без искажений и искусственных преград, чтобы разглядеть и запомнить все до мельчайших деталей. И самому скрывать было больше нечего. Он и так уже показал ей больше, чем мог себе позволить. Роман закатал рукава рубашки и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Она стояла на обочине дороги, прислонившись к капоту машины и сложив руки на груди. Ее спокойствие немного разочаровало Романа. Сам он еще пережигал адреналин в крови, а ее невозмутимость заново пробовала на прочность его только что установленный контроль, будто срок давности в тридцать минут давал ей такое право.

\- Откуда у тебя это? – Роман протянул оружие девушке. 

Винтовка была разряжена – в самый последний момент голос разума все-таки взял верх, и Роман вынул патроны и выбросил в придорожную траву. 

\- Подарок отца, - пожала она плечами. – Какое тебе дело?

\- Хорошие подарки тебе отец дарит. 

Она прикоснулась к винтовке так, будто не взяла в руки кусок бездушного металла, а обняла дорогого человека после долгой разлуки. Крепко, жадно, с облегчением.

\- Может, уберешь ее, а то мне кажется, что нас трое.

\- Хочешь остаться со мной наедине? 

Она стала медленно обходить машину, не сводя с Романа глаз. 

\- Из вас двоих я бы выбрал тебя, но даже не знаю твоего имени. 

\- Индия. – Щелкнул замок, крышка багажника поднялась и опустилась. – Твое?

\- Роман. Зачем ты его убила?

\- Ты уезжаешь или возвращаешься, Роман? Я уезжаю, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

\- Еду по делам. Зачем ты это сделала?

\- Так получилось. Он остановил меня за превышение скорости. 

От ее вязкой, неприятной улыбки холодок шел по позвоночнику, а ощущение опасности притягивало, как магнит. Даже безоружная, она излучала угрозу.

\- Всего-то? – усмехнулся Роман. – Да, с тобой рискованно иметь дело.

\- Ты даже не представляешь себе. Жалеешь, что не был там со мной?

\- Я никогда не убиваю без причины. 

\- Тогда кого ты убиваешь? – она подошла, встала совсем близко, взяла его руку в свои. Тонкие пальчики пробежались по шраму на предплечье, исследуя и приручая. 

\- Тех, кто угрожает мне или моей семье.

\- Допустим, я хочу причинить тебе вред. Что ты сделаешь со мной?

\- Ты уже попыталась. Я ничего тебе не сделал.

\- Пока не сделал. Что мешает тебе сейчас? 

\- Ты такая же, как я.

\- Я хуже. Я убила своего учителя. 

\- Я тоже. Видишь, у нас ничья.

\- Ты согласен на ничью?

\- У меня есть выбор? 

\- Если бы выбор был у меня, ты был бы уже мертв.

Темные глаза смотрели пристально и выжидающе, горячая ладонь обхватила запястье, большой палец лег на вену, будто считая пульс. От места прикосновения по всему телу расходились электрические импульсы, от которых загорался пьянящий огонь в крови. Жажда, желание, адреналин и солнце – слишком много, чтобы совладать со всем сразу.

\- Что он открывает? – свободной рукой Роман прикоснулся к ключу, висящему на шее девушки. 

\- Ящик Пандоры. Я его уже открыла и оставила незапертым.

\- Я кое-что знаю о ключах, – он вытащил бритву из кармана джинсов и продемонстрировал Индии. – Это мой ключ. 

\- Он умеет только открывать? – все с той же неуютной улыбкой осведомилась девушка.

\- Можно и так сказать, - согласился Роман. Солнце жарило так, что мысли путались, словно в бреду, и ничто уже не казалось странным.

\- Мой тоже. Теперь то, что он открыл, во мне.

\- Тогда зачем он тебе? – перед глазами все плыло, хотелось сорвать ключ с шеи девушки и впиться ей в горло.

\- Подарю его кому-нибудь. Может быть, даже тебе. Если мне понравится твой подарок.

\- Мой ключ подойдет? – лезвие бритвы засияло отраженным светом, стоило только разжать кулак.

\- Только если покажешь, что он открыл, - дала разрешение Индия.

Роман подхватил ее на руки и пошел прочь от дороги в противоположную сторону от того места, где лежал труп шерифа. Девушка не сопротивлялась, просто молча позволила себя нести. Высокие стебли расступались, как вода, и смыкались за спиной. От солнца, пряного запаха полевых цветов и близости горячего, желанного тела у Романа кружилась голова и сводило скулы. 

Он остановился на поляне посреди небольшой рощицы и опустил Индию на траву. На ней было слишком много чужих вещей, пусть и ставших частью ее самой, но у Романа хватало своих призраков, и он стал снимать их одну за другой: слишком свободную блузку, мужской ремень, новые туфли. Индия безучастно смотрела сквозь него, будто видела кого-то другого, но Роману было все равно. Ее душа ему была не нужна, только ее плоть и кровь.

Раньше его заботило только собственное удовлетворение, но на этот раз все было по-другому. Все-таки от матери ему передалось гораздо больше, чем он готов был признать. Его ключ выпустил наружу не только инстинкт убийцы, но и способность доставлять удовольствие, которое невозможно забыть. Он не сотрет Индии память. Она будет помнить этот день до самой смерти.

После того как девушка оделась и ушла по направлению к дороге, Роман еще некоторое время сидел, наслаждаясь послевкусием на языке и ароматом ее тела на коже. Какое бы чудовище ни жило внутри Индии, кровь у нее была человеческая и самая вкусная, какую Роман пробовал.

Радио в машине заиграло “Summer Wine”. Выждав, когда закончится песня, Роман поднялся, надел рубашку и побрел к шоссе. В кармане вместо бритвы лежал складной нож, в руке был зажат ключ на цепочке. От Питера его отделяло всего около тысячи километров. Встреча больше не пугала Романа так, как в начале пути. Боялся он только одного - что Питер учует на нем запах Индии.


End file.
